


Where Are They?

by orphan_account



Series: Who's The Oldest? [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batkids Age Reversal, Gen, Jason dealing with his siblings, Wedding, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “No, Bruce, I have no fucking idea where your children are. Honestly, you should keep better track of them. One might die someday.”Jason smirks as an angry growl sounds through the phone before the call ends. The smile drops from his face as he turns to face the abundance of annoyances making themselves comfortable in his living room.“I just had to endure a fucking phone call with B for you guys. Explain. Now.”-----There are two college students, three high schoolers, and a middle schooler standing in the hallway. Not a single one of them is wearing a normal outfit.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel (mentioned)
Series: Who's The Oldest? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921234
Comments: 10
Kudos: 259





	Where Are They?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is not at all what I planned for this chapter or even what I wrote as a first draft, but I can't say I don't like how it turned out. I hope you enjoy! And thank you to everyone who gave kudos on the first two fics in this series. 
> 
> No Trigger Warnings :D

“No, Bruce, I have no fucking idea where your children are. Honestly, you should keep better track of them. One might die someday.” 

Jason smirks as an angry growl sounds through the phone before the call ends. The smile drops from his face as he turns to face the abundance of annoyances making themselves comfortable in his living room. 

“I just had to endure a fucking phone call with B for you guys. Explain. Now.” 

They all share a glance before Dick pulls out a plastic bag, tossing it to him. Opening it, he pulls out a black suit and red tie. “The hell is this for?” he demands, holding them up. 

“Get dressed,” Cass signs, fiddling with her own suit. They’re all dressed in formal clothes, though none match. Not that surprising, the Wayne kids aren’t well known for their fashion prowess. Cass is wearing all black, Dick is tying a blue tie to go with his black suit, Steph is brushing down her purple dress- oh. “We have to leave in twenty minutes,” his sister finishes. 

“Where are we going?” he asks. His hand motions to all of them. If it wasn’t for the domino masks on their faces, he would think Bruce was throwing a spontaneous Gala. “And why are you all dressed in your colors?”

“Harley and Ivy’s wedding is today,” Duke says, bouncing his knee. He hasn’t stopped moving since they arrived. If it wasn't for the grin on his face Jason would think the kid was about to have a “Signal-moment”. Duke always gets antsy right before those and this is definitely excitement. Actually, they all seem excited, though Damian is trying to hide it with a scowl. “Cass got the invites last week. We have to wear formal clothes, but we can’t exactly go as the Waynes.” 

“I’m guessing daddy bats doesn’t want you to go?” 

“Got it in one, Jay-jay,” Steph chirps, pointedly ignoring his glare at the nickname. “He’s worried it’s a trap, even though Auntie Harls and Aunt Ivy haven’t done anything bad in months.”

He pauses, running through dates in his head, but the replacement butts in with a frown. “Didn’t they almost kill someone two days ago?” 

Steph rolls her eyes. “Don’t try and tell me you’ve never almost killed someone. I saw you dangle a dude off a building last week.”

“That is not the point-” Tim argues. As they dissolve into bickering, Damian adding his two cents in, much to Tim’s annoyance, Jason meets the second oldest’s eyes. _How bad was it?_

Dick’s body shifts towards the kids, eyebrows furrowing. He purposefully works his jaw. _Steph and Bruce were screaming at each other when Cass and I arrived._ Fingers tapping against his leg. An amused smile. _The others were eating popcorn._

The smile turns fond, arms loosely crossing over his waist. _You know how protective Steph is of them._ Wiggling fingers. _And they learned sign language just for Cass._

His eyebrow’s raise. _What’s B’s problem then?_

Dick lets out a silent sigh. He clenches his hand into a fist and quickly opens it. _He can’t let go of their past._

Both eyebrows go up and he closes his fingers into the sign for S, knocking it on an invisible door. _Isn’t he still banging Selena?_

A loud clap stops all conversations in the room, verbal and nonverbal. Cass crosses her legs, pointing at Jason’s bedroom. “Fifteen minutes. Change.”

* * *

When he emerges he’s relieved to see that his living room is still in one piece. Duke is now sitting next to Cass and Dick, the three of them looking at her phone, but otherwise, no one has moved. Pressing a mask to his face, he finally voices the question that’s been bothering him for the past ten minutes. “So why are you guys _here?_ ”

Steph flicks a card at him. In gold script he reads his name—Red Hood, that is, not Jason Todd—and a time and place. “Because you were invited, idiot.” She says, fiddling with Damian’s hair, much to the child’s loud displeasure. Tim is doing a bad job of hiding his giggles. “And we need another car, those two ‘adults’ forgot the number of siblings they have and only brought one.” 

The two sets of eyes suddenly very focused on the phone give away how much they really “forgot”. 

“Why didn’t someone tell me I was invited? You had a week,” he says, fiddling with the buttons on his cuff sleeves. 

Duke shines one of his big I’m-the-perfect-child smiles. “Would you have said yes if you knew?” 

He sighs, turning his gaze down at himself. “I certainly wouldn’t have approved this outfit.” It’s not the worst thing he’s had to wear, the Outlaw’s mission in Ivaylovgrad, Bulgaria will always hold that title. But it does remind him a little too much of what Bruce forces him into whenever he has to make an official public appearance. 

“You wear a helmet and call yourself ‘Red Hood’, no one is trusting you on fashion,” Tim says, smirking. The rest of them snicker, only Cass having the decency to try to stifle them. Little shits indeed. 

“Now you’re all just picking on me,” he complains, but he can’t keep the fond undertone out of his voice. These damn kids. “Why didn’t you just steal the batmobile.” 

“-Tt- Father would have tracked us. Same with our motorcycles.” the brat says, smoothing down his hair. 

“You do know he has a gazillion other trackers on all of us, right?” 

“Not now,” Duke smiles, proudly rolling up his jacket sleeve to reveal a bandaged forearm. “New clothes and I was the only one who still had an internal tracker.” 

He hates how normal they all treat their Dad injecting them with trackers. He doesn’t even remember getting his, only asking Talia about the scar during his time with her after the pit. Cass and the Demon managed to avoid it, both of them already _acquainted_ with drugged food when they met Bruce. Dick was the only one to have a friend cut it out. They’ve learned not to get outsiders involved in this type of Bat business after _those_ questions. 

Instead of voicing any of this, he gives Duke a fistbump, grabbing his car keys as he herds his siblings out of the front door. Ivy hates when people are late.


End file.
